Musings of Wolves
by Buddi of Yonder
Summary: Was called Alone. Poems from the wolves' points of view. Slight spoilers. ch. 1: a sad lil' Kiba poem. ch. 2: a sad lil' Blue poem. ch. 3: a sad lil' Tusme poem.
1. Alone

Kiba's POV

* * *

Alone.   
Lost in an empty world.   
Snow falls from the sky,   
crunching under tired feet.

No one is here anymore.   
The world has ended,   
Yet I live on...

I am alone now,   
lost in this empty world.   
You have left me.   
Yet I still hear your voice...

Calling from far beyond.

The swirling white surrounds me,   
engulfing all I ever knew.   
Dear friends lie still in the snow,   
becoming one with the frozen earth beneath them.

Why am I still here?

I feel weak.   
A strong wind overcomes me.   
I collapse,   
into the snow's quiet arms.

The silent white is all that is left.

Pillowed in soft cold,   
I raise my eyes upward.   
The sky is gone,   
shrouded by endless cloud.

Vainly, I search for the moon.

Pain and weariness overcome me.   
I wish never to get up.   
A blanket of snow comforts me,   
Lulls me into serenity.

I become numb to the weight of my journey.

Darkness closes in on me.   
My thoughts become blurred, confused.   
Yet, your voice continues to call,   
leading me onward.

Only for you do I never give up.

You are my light,   
My hope,   
Only you can save me,   
from my bitter fate.

I will find you again.

No one is here anymore.   
The world has ended.   
Yet I search on,

for Paradise.

Yup. That's it. I have poem ideas for other characters too, so maybe I'll write those sometime. Maybe if I get some nice reviews I'll get some inspiration to write them (tee hee)... I may anyway but u never know with me... ;-P


	2. Truth

Blue's POV

* * *

You came forward like an angel,   
Descending from Heaven.   
You told me a truth I could not believe,   
I recoiled from your touch.

Yet when you were gone,   
The void in my heart erupted.   
Silence filled my mind,   
Your song no longer there.

I must find you.   
That is the only hope for me now.   
Feeling betrayed by the one I love,   
I cry out into the night.

I feel the truth rush through my veins,   
The blood of generations long passed.   
The moon swallows my doubt,   
Leaving me without a choice.

I will follow you.   
There is nowhere else for me now.   
Your presence gives me strength.   
I press on into the coming storm.

You lead me onward,   
Through trials of fire,   
The oppression of my enemies,   
Into the arms of a stranger.

Yet my heart reels with torment.   
Where does it truly lie?   
Is my path with you,   
Or shall I seek revenge of innocent lives?

I will find the answer someday.   
Until then, I will walk in your footsteps,   
Even if Hell is where I am headed...

Yaaay another poem! Thanks for your nice reviews everyone! Hope you all like this one as much as you did the first. Bad news is I probably won't post again for a while cuz I gotta work on my other fanfic (my friends are getting annoyed at me...) but good news is I got poem ideas for 2 other characters! Woot! Well, now go review! ;-P


	3. Suffer

Tusme's POV

* * *

I once dreamed,  
Of a better place.  
Shimmering snow crunched beneath my feet.  
Cool, refreshing air whipped around me,  
Her song in my ears.

But all that is gone now.  
Her song has stopped.  
The cold freezes my bones.  
Snow falls, but it is cold and dreary,  
Soaked with your blood.

Why did you have to leave?  
Am I that horrible?  
Have I done so much wrong,  
That my punishment shall also make you suffer?  
You don't deserve it.

I was wrong.  
I can see that now.  
You showed me a better way to live.  
The way life should be.  
You believe in me.

Even now,  
I still hear your voice.  
You tell me to move on,  
To continue the path,  
Without you.

But how?  
You are my driving force.  
How can I do this without you?  
This isn't the way I wanted it.  
To know a world without you here with me.

I must.  
I must, and suffer my fate.  
I will do what I can for you.  
For you, I move on.  
For you, I will find Paradise.

* * *

Wow, this poem came on so randomly... I literally just grabbed a pad of paper and wrote it... simple as that.... hope its okay... and as you can probably guess this poem isn't about cheza... hopefully u know who it _is_ about... anywhoo thanks for your reviews! They're much appreciated! I have one more poem idea, but it's really vague so it'll probably be a while before I write it... I need to get the next dvd so I can get some inspiration... in the meantime review and I will try to be inspired asap! ;-D 


End file.
